Trapped With You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Salwa and Cassie accidently trap Shocks in their traps and Cassie lets out a secret, Salwa runs off, but Shocks has a plan. Sequel coming soon! Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another terrific story by guestsurprise, who owns Shocks, Salwa, and Cassie. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Trapped With You**

"We are gonna set a trap for any intruders," Cassie smiled confidently to Salwa.

"We don't need to worry about that, Cass; the mansion has a force field," Salwa giggled.

"I know, but it's good to have a back-up plan," Cassie giggled. She was just putting up the finishing touches to the net when she heard footsteps.

"Quick! Hide!" Cassie laughed. As both girls heard footsteps approaching, the girls waited until they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Where are you two? It's almost lunch time! I HEY! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Whoever it was was tangled in the net and squirming around a lot.

"That sounded a lot like Shocks!" Cassie gasped. As both girls ran out there, they saw a powerful tail waving and squirming and his antenna were sticking out the other end! They caught Shocks by accident!

"MET ME MOUT MOF MERE!" They heard him call; he sounded a bit angry!

"Un-oh…he's ticked off!" Cassie worried. She saw Salwa's face blush hotly and Cassie giggled a bit. "But then again, I'm sure you were happy to see him huh Salwa?"

"Wh-What are you talking about?!"

"I know you like him a little bit!" Cassie smiled. It was no secret Salwa liked Cylo and she always had a small crush on Shocks.

"C-Cassie, don't say that! We need to get him loose," Salwa gasped. She and Cassie gently began to unhook the net, but they tried to do it quickly so they could get away from the angry Conductoid.

"MOOMPH! MEY! MAT'S MOIN' MON?" He asked as he felt both girls sit on his back gently and try to unhook the net. Once he was almost free, he could feel both girls trying to get away quickly.

"Hey! Whoa! Come back here, you two!" He called out as he used his tail to grab Cassie and his antennae to grab Salwa. Both girls squirmed to get loose, but it was no use.

"Hey! Don't be afraid, you two! I'm fine now that I know it's you two!" He smiled as he brought them both to his chest. "Now c'mon…help me get my arms loose." He grinned. He then noticed that Salwa was blushing hotly.

"Salwa?" He asked, his eye cocking in amusement.

"I…uh…um…?"

"What is it?" He asked, now looking at her with eagerness. Salwa looked away shyly, but then felt his tail gently tickle under her arms. It made her giggle and look up at his grinning face.

"She has a small crush on you. She likes Cylo too!" Cassie blurted out!

"CASSIE!" Salwa said in embarrassment! Shocks' eye widened in surprise, but that's when Salwa used her wings to get free of his grasp and run for the hills.

"HEY! SALWA, COME BACK!" He called, but she kept running. Cassie now felt terrible.

"I said too much," Cassie said sadly. She tried to squirm out of Shocks hold, but he grabbed her again! This time with his antennae.

"Hey! Not so fast! C'mere!"

"Shocks, cut it out!"

"Not until you get your red headed self back over here," He said, now giving her waist a gentle tug making her squeak as she went crashing back into him. He then pinned her down against the ground and gently sat on her legs to keep her down.

"Now, how about you untie my arms from this net and we discuss what to do…," he said. Cassie nodded, but he still kept her pinned.

"Why won't you let me up?! I agreed to untie you!"

"You didn't let me finish; when you untie me, I want you to come with me and help me find Salwa. Then we're gonna go to my room and talk," he smiled, somewhat deviously. Cassie gulped. She knew if he took them to his room, there was nowhere to run or a way to escape!

"She won't want to speak with me now!" Cassie said.

"That's not true…," Shocks said sternly. "Now listen, you both are special teens and I don't think one accident will change anything."

"If you say so" Cassie said softly now shifting under him, but he didn't budge. If anything, he let out a loud whistle and within a few moments, Feedback ran out.

"You called?"

"Yeah, please help me get untangled and keep an eye on Cassie. Bring her to my room in about 10 minutes. Will ya do that for me lil' bro?" Shocks smiled.

"Sure!"

"What?! Let go! I said I believed you and I am not berating myself!" Cassie said, trying to squirm out from under Shocks.

"Ah, ah, ah, now calm down. Just calm down." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead and once he was free he sat up, helped Cassie up but quickly handed her to Feedback, and took off to find Salwa.

Meanwhile Salwa was a bit embarrassed.

"Wow, that was awkward!" She said to herself. "I know Cassie didn't mean to, but Shocks may feel strange around me now." She then sat up because he heard her call his name. She then flew back in the forest to avoid the mischievous alien.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, do you want to do the sequel to this one? I love doing this with you!**

 **To guestsurprise: Sure! I'd love to! :) I also enjoy co-writing with you. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
